Walking With Skeletons
by LittleZebragus
Summary: Toon Link discovers the effect of his problems weighing down on his friends and things may not always be as wrong as they seem.
1. Over My Shoulders

The blue sky housed several clouds and joyous sounds of laughter. It was one of those sweaty summer days when people spent more time shading themselves outside than doing anything inside. One apathetic person stayed inside, playing cards in the dark by himself. The translucent curtains allowed some light into the room, enough to see yet not too bright to disturb him. He didn't like how fake the events outside seemed, it's all for nothing. To him, everything was possible in every way considered wrong.

"Nobody's really happy in such a messed up world." He thought to himself as he flipped another card over. "How can anyone be optimistic? The world is screwed over, it's dank and hateful and..." He froze for a while and looked over his shoulder for a while. The laughter emitted from the window caught his attention, this time it was genuine to him and he hadn't known why. That was something to think about much later. The cat-eyed boy pulled out a stool from under his bed and set it under the window. He scampered up it and opened the curtains and saw the world's most peaceful scene. Maybe chaos wasn't everywhere, but it certainly has manifested some places. Those places were far from there, though it still made him shudder to think of the bitterness. Unfortunately, Toon Link was scared to admit to himself he wanted to go outside. He feared he would taint the celebration with his mere presence or that something bad would happen as soon as he left his room.

He heard a creak in the door and leapt a meter backwards and painfully landed flat on his back, shuddering. Ever since late autumn, he swore he heard things when nothing happened. That didn't scare him as much as the hard taps he'd feel on his shoulder when alone.

"Hey!" The man's voice sounded terribly goofy. "Are you alright?"

"No, mister. Please leave." Toon Link squeaked. "I'm innocent, you hear?"

"Huh?" CDI Link poked his head in. "What happened? Did Ganonpork scare you?"

"I'm glad it's just you, brother. There's something I have to tell someone, but I'm not sure if you're the right person. You're too dopey to understand." Toon Link pushed himself up and sat cross-legged.

"Oh really? Well..." CDI Link's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head just trying to see what his brain was up to. If he had one, anyway. "I won't tell anyone unless you give me permission!" He stumbled inside and sat down in front of his little brother.

"This sounds crazy, but I think anyone's- not everyone's lives are somehow ruined by me."

"WHAT? That's crazy, you don't harm people. In fact, I hear the P.A. system hardly announces you to fight anybody."

"That's because I'm not awesome like regular Link, strong as Ike, or even remotely cool."

"But people think you're cute, that's a good thing."

"Not if you're trying to be a man." Toon Link frowned.

"They- whoever 'they' is -thought you were good enough for the third smash roster. I didn't make it, my hand-eye coordination is off, they say. They also said I have poor depth perception." CDI Link crossed his arms and nodded, because that's what he thought smart people did.

"They also said you were stupid, because you act like a clown."

"Who? Aw nevermind. Doesn't matter what other people think of me, it doesn't change who I really am. They can live in a fantasy world for the rest of their lives. I should feel sorry for them." CDI Link shrugged until his shoulders brushed his ears. "Let's go outside! You'll like it! It smells good and the fighters are just being themselves, there's a lot to them that they push down. How often do you see Captain Falcon bend over backwards or Wario stuff nine hot dogs down his throat at once?"

"It sounds like they're high." Toon Link lowered a brow.

"Nah, only Pit is high. He flies all the time now."

"That's not what I meant!" Toon Link protested. CDI Link crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Yaah weel, yer thinkin has gown fuhny." CDI Link imitated some accent, hoping it would humour the young smasher. Toon Link harboured a scowl on his face when his dopey brother gently poked him in the head. "Seriously, I don't get it. Are you sick or something?"

"It doesn't count as a sickness in the opinion of most people, so they can't be convinced otherwise and I can't get help."

"I know, some people believe the mind can't get sick. Any part of the body can get unwell."

Toon Link couldn't believe the half witted elf in front of him. How could he understand anything? He doubted CDI Link even knew what he was talking about. The floppy pompadour flapped as he did the nodding and crossed his arms again. Toon Link didn't care about going outside anymore if it meant having to deal with ignorant people much more hostile than CDI Link. In fact, Toon Link was reminded of the incident with Zelda two weeks ago. She got mad at him for saying things, things that were there to him but not her. Toon Link did have good times with Zelda, but all he remembered were the bad times. Thus Zelda hated him, in his opinion. She said to go to her if he had a problem, and she punished him for it. Why? That was hypocritical wasn't it? Toon Link's thoughts made him quiver all over, so he climbed into his bed and shut his eyes tight.

"Something wrong, little guy?" CDI Link towered over him. "For a minute there, it looked like you wanted to cry."

"It's nobody's business, not even my own."

"Whatever it is, talk to a doctor about it.

"I don't want to go outside today, I'd rather stay in bed and sleep all day. Maybe sleep some more, too."

"Alright then. You won't go outside." CDI Link scooped up the tiny frame in a quick swooping motion. "WE will go outside."

"Just where are we going? I don't want to be seen!"

"How about we take you to doctor Mario? His office is somewhere in this stadium!"

"How about you put me down?" Toon Link squirmed.

"You'd run away if I did that!" CDI Link laughed as he strode out the door into the empty hallway. It was long, painted a miserably bland dark shade of blue and studded with doors. "See? Nobody's here but us." His goofy voice echoed, yet nobody was alarmed. They were truly alone in there. Doctor Mario's office wasn't hard to find, since it had a nearly opaque window with his name on it. CDI Link knocked rather hard on the light wooden door, leaving a few dents in it.

The short Italian doctor yanked the door open, he thought the issue was urgent. When he realized it was just CDI Link holding onto his friend, he sighed out of frustration "Do not make me do that again, you don't do that again."

"Does that mean we can't come in?"

"No. Just don't do that again. Come in." The office had not much to offer except it had friendly characters slapped on the walls and a few seats. There was a telephone in case of some emergency. Doctor Mario pulled out a clipboard from a desk and clicked his pen. "What seems to be the problem, boys?"

"They say I think too negatively, that I need more sun, that I'm an ungrateful brat, that I'm lying-"

"Whoa there, little guy! I can't write that fast!" The doctor chuckled. "I think you'll have to explain yourself a little more, Toon Link."

"I hear squealing noises even when nothing's happening. Nobody believes me! They tell me that's a part of a thing they call 'puberty'."

"Well, you don't have to be a doctor to know that's definitely not a part of that. Who are these people who say this to you?" Doctor Mario held his pen steadily.

"The fighters themselves, mostly Zelda." Hearing this struck the doctor dumbfound. He slapped his forehead in apprehension. "What else do you want to know, doc?"

"Everything that's bothering you." Doctor Mario peeled his head from his hand and began writing down some lengthy notes.

"Sometimes, I feel a tapping on my shoulder. When I look behind me, nobody's there. People also say I'm just a lying brat for that."

"I'm going to be 'facepalming' all day upon hearing such stupidity. You see, what you experience and what they experience is different. People like to apply their reality to everyone else's to the point where they act like the deviation of the norm is immoral and undesirable."

"The fingers that tap my shoulders aren't fleshy, they feel hard. That's all I know about that."

"Kid, you got me worried. Not just about you, but anyone who experiences abnormal stuff. I think you should be talking to a psychologist, not me. I specialize in physical problems and have no authority in this kind of business."

"Oh, so he's going to talk to a 'brain doctor'?" CDI Link interrupted.

"Yes, that. As for you, your wandering eye appears to have recovered." Doctor Mario had also noticed CDI Link didn't bump into the furniture like he did the last time he came. The main focus shifted back to Toon Link, who resembled a wet kitten. "Toon Link, I'm going to call a psychologist. She might recommend a few psychiatrists and you might stay in a hospital for some time."

"Wait, what?" Toon Link Blinked rapidly. "What's the difference?"

"A psychiatrist prescribes meds after they hear your problems out. But I hope things don't go that far."

"Gee," CDI Link's optimism died a little, "I didn't know it could get that much worse."

"Don't worry too much about it, there are other people you could meet in there. They're not as scary as the media portrays them."

"R-really?" Toon Link stammered.

"Samus was there, once. She has issues, too. I'm not allowed to disclose exactly what it is."

"I don't want to go see a psychologist! I just want to go to bed!" Toon Link managed to squeeze out of his friend's grip and left the office with tears streaming from his eyes. CDI Link ran out after him, grazing the entrance with his shoulder.

"Toon Link! Come back here!" CDI Link panted. "I can't run in a straight line after you every time you act up!"

"But I really don't wanna go! Who knows what they'll do to me!" Toon Link sobbed.

"This kind of behaviour only reinforces the idea that you need treatment!" CDI Link's panting got heavier and his strides slowed to lethargic steps. He's not the fittest elf in the world, it had been so long since the last time he threw a book at anyone.

In a flash, Toon Link zipped left into his room and slammed the door quick as a frightened rabbit. His little rib cage heaved and his heart wouldn't stop jumping. He felt guilty about asking for help, to him it was a criminal thing to do. It's safer to stay inside your own fetid shell than risk getting hurt. It wasn't the patients he worried about, but the nurses there. Toon Link heard a few stories from people about the staff treating patients like a disease, and some even said they would take your rights away and keep you buzzed on medicine for who knows how long.

"Toon... Please open up." CDI Link's tired voice met the door a few seconds later.

"Just go away! It'll only get worse! You will tell everybody and they'll all be against me!"

"I wouldn't tell everybody, because you said the majority of people already dislike you."

Toon Link sewn his mouth shut, saying anything would get him into bigger trouble, he thought. CDI Link didn't attempt to force the door open, he figured the little guy needed to calm down. He looked down at his "dopey" self and wondered if he was as stupid as everyone thought. Maybe it does matter sometimes what people think of you, they say your enemies know your faults and that's the only thing you should respect them for. But how often are they right? Caught up in his own cynical thoughts, CDI Link turned back the other way with his head hung low. Toon Link heard the heavy footsteps fade outside and ceased to push against the door. In a moment, things appeared fine. The window continued drawing in the sunlight, however the laughter had died. In suspicion, he scampered up to the window to find out some people left. The only thing interesting that was happening among the fighters was that Marth was really bad at limbo. Spines don't bend "that way" and neither did the effeminate prince.

Toon Link pulled away from the window, pulled out his iPod from a box under his bed and listened to some music. He listened to sad, yet calm music. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the strange music machine that was given to him. When he looked on the back, there were some words engraved into it.

"Forever our favourite goon." Only two people called him a goon, the janitor and Zelda. Could she really be a nice person after all? Toon Link didn't think so, he went with the philosophy that things are just as wrong as they seem. Lots of things were wrong, so he'd often try to wriggle out of situations. The topic got ugly like regurgitated chyme in his head and he began to think about why the janitor called him a goon. It was because he played tag with Lucas during April last year and tripped over the bucket of dirty water.

"I'ma gonna hafta clean the floor again and you'll be my mop ye little goon!" Toon Link remembered those words being loud, but in his mind they were louder. His little shoulder was being tapped again, he looked over and saw nothing. Just the usual sensory illusion that played with his mind like a fiddle. He tried hard to think about what the songs reminded him of, and immediately regretted to think that they were lonely thoughts.

The little guy spent the next hour reading about primitive creatures that lived in Hyrule long before it was civilized before his door received gentle knocking. At first, he tried to ignore it and read more, but the knocking got louder and the unknown guest outside became more impatient. If Toon Link had no manners, they wouldn't be nagging him. He put the book down hesitantly and opened the door.

"I heard you're chronically upset." A tall, blond swordsman stood there holding a paper bag.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you." He smiled down at him. "A 'dopey' birdie told me everything, and you forgot about lunchtime." Link gave the little boy the bag and a pat on the head.

"I'm not a pet!" Toon Link stammered.

"You're still tense, I see."

"Just leave!"

"No need to yelp, I'll go." Link flipped his hair to one side and stepped back. "If you want me to stay, I will."

Toon Link slowly shut the door on who he thought was one of the coolest people around. It snipped his heart to do that, but he didn't think too much of it after diving into the bag. There was a slice of pepperoni pizza, some cookies and a carton of apple juice. He stomached it all gladly in about fifteen minutes and resumed reading. His curious eyes flicked back and forth over a page that had a giant inkblot in the middle. He never figured out what an indricotherium was as a result, he wished he had known since it was an interesting name. He gave up on that book and snagged a few more to flip through. One of them had caught his interest and he ended up reading until it got dark outside and the sky painted itself with stars.

"Hello?" A familiarly goofy voice vibrated through the door. "Toon Link, you okay?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?"

"Will you let me in? I think you need to talk to somebody."

Toon Link rolled his eyes, he couldn't care less if he was in trouble, but he opened the door anyway. Sure enough, CDI Link stood there with a goofy look in his eyes and a wide smile.

"How are you doing, little guy?"

"Okay, I guess." Toon Link groaned.

"Do you still get those tapping feelings?

"Yeah, I still look over my shoulder. Do you think someone cursed me? Maybe I'm haunted!"

"Don't hyperventilate, brother. It's nothing to be ashamed of." CDI Link knelt over and hugged Toon Link. "You're not evil or strange. Some people still root for you."

"Only you, and Link and... Doctor Mario." Toon Link muttered.

"People care more than you think," CDI Link pulled away, "trust me!"

"Do you know what time it is? I have no clock."

"Hmmmmm, it's time for me to leave the stadium and you to get some shut-eye."

"Leave? Why?"

"Don't know, but the P.A. will call security on me," he laughed, "and I'll be tossed in the hospital. I guess I better get going. You just try and not worry about a thing."

"Why the hospital? Are you insane or something?" Toon Link's eyes widened.

"I just don't know. See you later!" CDI Link bumped into the doorframe. "I meant to do that," he giggled quietly as he stumbled out. Toon Link was about to hit the sack until he saw doctor Mario with Link enter his room. Their faces sagged with disappointment, or what Toon Link assumed was disappointment.

"You poor little guy," the doctor sighed, "I don't blame you for being so scared. Are you aware of the reasons why people want to help you?"

"Help? Not hurt?" Toon Link's doubt was showing signs of distrust and possibly paranoia to doctor Mario, who did not write that down on the clip board.

"Have a look at the clip board and tell me if that's how other boys your age think on a normal basis." The doctor held his notes in front of Toon Link, who took hold and read the handwriting over and over.

"That's not how boys think, at least from what I know."

"You'll be alright, little brother." Link's voice was smooth, deep and quiet. Toon Link didn't understand why the young man didn't speak much, there's nothing wrong with his voice.

The doctor and Link still looked apprehensive as they walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. They didn't leave, but they were having a muffled discussion about the situation. Toon Link's walls were thin enough to let words remain remotely comprehensive.

"I have no Idea, doctor. I never expected this to happen to him." He heard Link weep a little. Toon Link didn't see how this was a big deal. He lived with it for almost a year and never told anyone about the isolated incidents or all the freaky sensations. After a few minutes of muffling and more weeping from outside, they came back inside. Link had beads of a river flowing from his pained eyes. Toon Link didn't want to feel bad for his big brother, but he welled up with tears as well.

"Doctor, did you call the psychologist like you said you would?" Toon Link inquired. The doctor nodded modestly. "So am I really going to be locked up in a hospital and have my rights taken away from me like I've heard from people?"

"No, you'll just talk to her. That's all we recommend."

Toon Link didn't remember the rest of the conversation of that night, he remembered receiving a bear hug from Link and returning the clip board to the doctor. Sleeping was hard, it seemed like a boring and tedious thing to do and Toon Link vowed to stay up all night. He fell asleep within two hours and dreamt of fiery nightmares where skeletons caught and skinned everyone and knew where you were no matter where you hid. Even when awakened by such nightmares, Toon Link felt similar skeletons were with him outside his thoughts. They were the ones constantly tapping on his shoulders, walking with him where he went. 


	2. Smarter Than I Thought

The sun lazily climbed the sky, hidden by cotton ball clouds threatening to rain. Toon Link woke up around nine in the morning to stretch his tired limbs. As usual, there was the noise of people crowding and the P.A. system blasting muffled sentences he could barely recognize.

"I'd like to mmhmnmmhmn to you mmnhmngggmmghnnnn between mnmffhhnnn nnhhhnmn and hmmnff..."

"Why does smash stadium open_ so_ early? I'd like some peace and quiet!" Toon Link pouted, kicking his pillow off the bed. He stared it down for a while before jumping at it with his sword. The feather filling puffed out, flying everywhere. If anyone would ask why he murdered his pillow, he'd say he wanted to make it snow in his room rather than tell the truth. Looking back on it, he didn't remember why he did it. He didn't mind leaving the fabric carcass there, as he could just hide it under his bed anytime. For the moment, he hid his sword in a sack beside his bed. Whatever disorganized plan he had going, he thought he was fool-proofing it. When he was done rearranging things, he felt confident enough to leave his room.

Once the door squealed open, he saw hordes of people much taller than him and they were mostly tween girls. The realization sent a malicious zap down his spine that sapped him of all courage he had. Toon Link was frozen, staring into the distance. Some people laid their icy glances on him and it made his stomach jiggle.  
>A group of some ditzy girls skipped over and asked him what was wrong with him, he panicked.<p>

"It's none of your business!" he sneered at them and stuck out his tongue. After all, they were probably just as fake as their bubbly attitudes. "Go away, or I'll call-"

"Toon Link!" Zelda towered over him. "That's no way to talk to people."

"They won't leave me alone, princess."

The argument had blown up enough to have the fans watch the event rather than actual matches. Toon Link saw everyone glaring at him, every stare was empty and unsympathetic. He thought they were all against him.

"Fine, be that way! It's_ not my fault_ you guys are mean spirited!"

"How are we mean spirited? You're the one yelling at people."

Toon Link stiffened himself and searched his mind for a chilling comeback, but he realized there may be no point arguing with Zelda. The comeback would have to be something true and insulting, he slouched upon knowing that nobody would believe him and there wasn't anything he thought he could diss about her. She was smart, powerful, well respected and guys drooled over her.

"You enjoy being an _all powerful_ tough guy, don't you?" He growled. "Yet you get kidnapped by Ganondorf over and over..." Everyone fell silent as they watched the little warrior's words settle a nasty scowl on Zelda's face. She did not say anything to him -at least not verbally- her glare was enough. What did Toon Link's inquisitive question have to do with this argument or anything relating to previous ones? Zelda picked at him like a hungry vulture, and it was his turn to point out a fault in her. He cowered a little, after all, he still disliked upsetting people.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY YOUUU GUYSSSSSSSSS!" CDI Link drop-kicked the silence with his unusually clumsy optimism. "Fighting won't solve it! Toon Link, let's go!"

"Huh? Why?" Toon Link squeaked through his chattering teeth.

"Because Link told me to tell you to come with me because you have to go to a psy- I mean appointment at twelve. Zelda, please excuse him. He's been wire strunged since yesterday." The jolly elf wasn't at all intimidated by Zelda's shifted discontent towards him. It passed through his ignorant eyes like a pin shoved through a ghost. This secretly pissed off Zelda even more, but she said nothing. She had to be _dignified_ and _sophisticated_, because that's what defines a princess in_ her opinion_.

"The appointment isn't for another three hours, where are we going?"

"Many places, you gotta come!" He nodded rapidly. "Zelda, you can go back to doing what you do. Have fun fighting whoever today!" CDI Link shook Zelda's hand wildly, snatched up Toon Link, and ran off like a frightened ostrich before Master Hand could detect his presence.

Outside, it had begun to rain. Every drop had been like grey paint which killed the scene with doubting sorrows. CDI Link hadn't gotten more than tweny meters away from the building before he fatigued and stopped to pant.

"You can put me down, I'm fine."

"Sure, I'm tired anyhow." He placed Toon Link at his side. "Are you experiencing _funny_ stuff at this moment?"

"No, and it's not funny." Toon Link stared at CDI Link's vacant eyes. He'd never guess anything could run through his goofy brother's sweaty little head. CDI Link was just not the smart type in any way possible. "I want to know exactly why you have to leave the stadium long before it closes."

"Well," he panted heavily, "Master Hand says I'm a burden on people. They don't like me, they think I'm dangerous!"

"You don't seem like the type."

"I don't even know that for sure. But I did forget an umbrella!" CDI Link stopped panting and lit up with the same chronic joy he always emitted and walked on. Toon Link scuttled beside him with his head down in some form of shame he didn't understand. Was it the embarrassment of being with someone more hated than himself? He'd hate to think that biting feeling came from such a thing. CDI Link was rather nice to him, even putting up with the heavy pessimism that played spades within Toon Link. It was that moment when the skeletons tapped at him again, pushing for him to keep up. They even whispered bitter things harbouring sickly charms used to render precious things helpless.

"I'm hearing voices! Is someone behind us?"

"Not that I know," CDI Link shrugged, "you hear stuff and I don't. That's perception."

"_Not normal perception_!"

"That's why you're going to get checked out, I heard from Link." Those words struck Toon Link with an odd sense of affection and brought up the contrite in him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I doubted how smart you are and-"

"No need, you're totally fine in my book. But that problem you have is real and needs to be treated, whatever it is." CDI Link's stroll was confident and casual with slow, big strides as he whistled some cheesy pop tune from decades ago people normally didn't care about. Toon Link noticed that his friend had a little bit of trouble walking in a straight line and wondered how often it caused embarrassing situations. Half of the time, CDI Link's feet nearly stepped on each other.

"Doctor Mario said some things about your eyes-"

"Yes, they used to look in different directions and there were days which I had_ only control over one of them_. People called me 'Derpy Elf' for it. And that thing about depth perception... it means I have trouble with telling how far objects are away from me. And my funny walking is due to something deep within my ears. I'm not sure how that works, though."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"There's a hut around town someplace that sells the best duck bacon around." CDI Link swung his head around to scan the flat and miserable scenery, but all he found were trees and a street up ahead. When they got there, traffic was mad with impatience as something down the road had stopped the advancing traffic. Whatever it was, it didn't graze a concern into either of the pedestrians' minds. CDI Link slipped between the narrow passages with Toon Link hugging one of his legs as a nervous kid would do.

"Wait... **duck bacon**?" Toon Link squeaked.

"Yes, and they make it _extra rubbery_ and the strips have been soaked in some kind of barbeque sauce!"

*Back Inside Smash Stadium, Link and Zelda were in a heated debate.*

"What? Really? How do you know?" Zelda growled at Link, she had a hard time believing anything that came from _her_ trusted warrior's lips.

"It's a thing called _'hallucinating'_. The little guy has it." Link kept his arms crossed and eye contact stiff.

"That's still no reason for him to-"

"Lash at people? He's a _scared kid_, you'd do the same thing if you thought people hated you for trying to bring an important issue to attention."

"That may be, but he's got to control himself."

"You know, _princess_, he thinks you hate his guts. Not to mention the way you discipline people in general is very callous."

"Hmmmmmmm," Zelda rolled her eyes, "I have to be _on top_ of things, who else is _fit_ for the job?"

"That doesn't mean you have to be an ice-queen who's PEE-EHM-ESS-ing all the time."

"What's wrong with you, Link?" She gasped.

"Peach said that to me, others agree with her as well."

"I don't need their respect." Zelda lowered her voice to almost a hiss.

"Then they don't need yours, either. Ever heard of 'mental illness'? Poor Toon Link could have something like that."

"You really missed the point, Link."

"No, you missed mine. Get educated and a thing called a 'heart'." Link's truthful remark stung Zelda almost worse than salt in an infected cut. She said nothing to him with her words, and gave him the evil eye. He sarcastically mimicked the the scream painting, and she turned three angry shades of red.

It was awfully busy back at the "Duck Bacon Hut" as CDI Link liked to call it. It was a claustrophobic space painted orange with a small TV in one of the top corners. Toon Link was busy trying to tear up the slimy bacon with his teeth while everyone was busy watching the news. It was embarrassing, really. Trying to tear up something like a dog with a chew toy is rather ridiculous. CDI Link had already torn through his share of the duck with almost no effort required. Lots of the customers were capable of doing the same, and poor Toon Link wished he knew the trick to it.

"I see you're having fun with that." CDI Link joked.

"I'd have more fun if it didn't taste so funny. Why does it have to be so slimy?"

"Because some people rip off a chunk and swallow it whole."

Before either of them could say more, the collective gasp of the people stunned them. It was the kind made by anguished ghosts. Toon Link had ripped off a chunk and swallowed whole just like the regulars, but shuddered with disgust. Even after everyone stopped talking, Toon Link was hearing distant voices. He couldn't tell if they were real, fake, outside, or anything else. They said bunches of muffled concerns, including one that instructed him to look up and see what the commotion was.

There was some scary footage of what had happened back at the stadium. A familiar and rumpled plumber had been struck limp by some unidentifiable somethings that were still unidentifiable even when the footage had been slowed down for skeptics to look again.

"What... is... that?" Toon Link squeaked, hugging his stomach trying to convince it to keep the food down.

"I don't know. Let's just hope the fiend gets caught, 'cause no one wants to be in the same building as a murderer." CDI Link's enthusiasm was unusually low, and he resembled someone a with a more sober state of mind. Even his "squirrel tail" of a pompadour had no bounce to it, as it just hung low to the side of his face. "I hate it when that stuff happens."

"I only have too many answers for that," Toon Link gulped down another chunk, "but none of them make sense. Where do we go next while people are investigating the incident?"

"We can go to the library and get lost in a few books. But as I recall," CDI Link blew his hair away from one of his eyes, "children don't like doing that. They like movies. I guess using your brain to put pictures in your mind as your eyes follow lines isn't popular."

"I would like to leave soon, these seats are hard." They also coincidently resemble clawed up furniture from who-knows-how-many-decades-ago.

"Are you bothered by anything going on 'in here'?" CDI Link tapped his own head with a jesting finger.

"I did hear people tell me to look at the TV. Nothing more than that, nothing unfriendly though."

"Good, we can leave." CDI Link swept a hand across his crestfallen face as his legs shook upon bearing the weight of his body. "To the library!" He shouted with sudden glee colouring his face. A few people stared, because they weren't used to seeing anyone so enthusiastic about reading books. In fact, bookworms were not known for extroversion.

Meanwhile, Toon Link had been eyeing the large spider in the corner that was munching on leftovers. It's abdomen was as large as a bowling ball, jet black as the corner of the universe and shinier than rupees. When it spotted the little boy, it cocked its head and waved one of its skinny legs. As scary as it was, there was something comical about it and Toon Link was tempted to wave back out of courtesy. Yet it vanished after he blinked. Toon Link was too distracted to notice that CDI Link had tugged him outside. The odd images continued and the odd voices still pestered the poor boy. There was something very wrong and very fake about that smoking skeleton wave and blink at him from the wooden chair outside some merch store. But to Toon Link, it was the skeleton's kindness that seemed fake. The skeleton was real, dead spirits could be very well alive and desperate to tell anyone anything just to get something out of them.

"How real are these things?" Toon Link squeaked.

"What things, little guy?"

"The waving skeletons, that spider eating someone's garbage-"

"That's the manager's pet."

"**_REALLY_**?" Toon Link's eyes grew.

"No, _I'm **just kidding**_. I didn't even see it."

The library was almost deserted except for the respectful introverts who kept their focus on their books, they didn't look up or say anything against the two travellers. _This form of respect is often misinterpreted as anti-social or snobby behaviour_, but Toon Link didn't see it that way. It was nice for a change. Shelves towered about two and a half meters high, and many books were thick. Many of those were copies of the same book written in foreign languages and some titles had been hilariously mistranslated. Toon Link skittered up and down the aisles across the rows and back again faster than CDI Link's focus could follow.

"Gee, whatcha looking for, anyway? It must be _really_ important."

"Ummm, no. I'm just curious. The book I'm looking for isn't here!"

"Which one?"

"I don't remember, it had pictures of beasts on the front of it. Inside, a page had been wrecked."

"I found something you might be interested in," he nodded his goofy head and held up "Origin of Monster Species". "It's a _banned_ book, I hear. I think it's really silly how people get upset over it." CDI Link's eyes briefly misaligned their gaze.

"Actually, that sounds cool!" Toon Link hopped excitedly, "I'll take that one for sure! I've been dying to know what an_ indricotherium_ is and other strange creatures."

They spent almost twenty minutes looking for some good fantasy novels, and ended up with a heap of books.

"I'm sorry," said the librarian, "the limit of books you can take out for huge novels is five. I highly doubt people read nineteen books within a month unless they're short novels."

The two shrugged as they put back some of the books against their will. The librarian did have a point, though.

"That's better. You're the youngest I know who'd probably read that much, especially in fantasy. Most people who do look into 'Atlas Shrugged'. It's a lengthy read on objectivism, but I loved it." Her eyes glimmered with a faint charm.

"What?" Toon Link cocked his head.

"If I were to explain, we'd be here all day. According to the data in your library card, you have one book overdue."

"That's my fault, miss." CDI Link injected, "I'll pay up really soon. I lost the book and I'm really sorry."

The two were satisfied when they left the place, it was quite gloomy in its grey colour scheme.

"I had no idea Pauline was the librarian." CDI Link's voice gained a raspy scratch.

"Who?"

"One of Mario's girlfriends, they broke up a long time ago. What time is it, anyway?" CDI Link attempted to make both eyes focus in search for a clock.

"Time to go, I guess." Toon Link twitched at a sudden realization that CDI Link seemed less dopey than usual. "There's something up with you, I think. You seem more, more..."

"Sober? Depressed? Sensible? Tired? Yes, all of those." Both eyes looked in the same direction, but that seriousness added to his solemn side.

The waiting room outside the psychologist's office was dead silent and devoid of people. Toon Link and his goofy companion waited patiently for the other patient to come out. CDI Link turned his neck in every direction, looking at everything with the energy of a coffee-buzzed squirrel. He neither frowned nor smiled. Toon Link quietly read a portion of the controversial book in his head.

"_Ahem_," a sickly voice called from the other end of the small room, "_I really love that book you're reading_." Toon Link dared to look over his book and saw a ghost. Her head was nearly cut off and held in place by a string of skin.

"Um, thanks?" he couldn't judge a person living or dead by their appearance, but the gruesome sight made his stomach knot itself.

"Thanks to who?" CDI Link injected.

"You mean you can't see...?" Toon Link shivered. He hated it if people lied to him, but he wasn't sure if he could trust his companion this time.

"Whatever you're seeing, it must've been nice since you thanked it." CDI Link blew his hair out of his eyes.

"But she's over..." Toon Link pointed where the ghost had been.

"Keep clam and eat carrion, little guy!"

"Wha-?" The click of the door and the arrival of a smiling person interrupted their brief conversation. He blinked at them and hobbled out of the room. The Hylian boys were confused as to why a bony fella would look so ridiculously happy.

"NEXT!" A stern female voice signalled for them.

"Do you need me to come inside with you?"

"I guess so."

It wasn't large inside the psychologist's therapy room, and the lighting was a sorrowful sepia colour.

"Welcome," she turned to face her surprised guests, "I can't tell which one of you is the patient. You both look pale."

"S-S-S-Samus?" Toon Link wondered what the bounty hunter would be doing here, dealing with fragile and broken minds.

"Surprised? It's alright, I don't bite."

"I guess I better wait outside," CDI Link giggled, "I can't say much and it's better to hear from the little one." He gave his little brother a pat on the back and nearly tripped on the way out.

Toon Link immediately hopped onto the couch and relished the soft feeling of sinking in. Samus refocused her gaze at him and crossed one leg over the other. To him, she looked a tad sinister the way the shadows curved to fit her features. Her hands held a pen and notepad, which made Toon Link worry about having every move and word recorded. How would she or anyone who saw use that information?

"It's sad that you're already experiencing what kids usually get in their late teens. Tell me what has happened and how you feel."

"Well, Zelda has been very cruel to me, for starters. My mind has been this way since late autumn of this year."

"I see, Zelda has always been bossy. Don't blame yourself for her problems."

"She thinks I'm a brat trying to trick her or something. I see things that other people don't seem to notice and I can sense something's out there. Whatever it is, it can't be friendly." Toon Link wrapped his arms around his knocking knees.

"You sound scared," Samus's voice softened, "what if I told you that what you see and hear aren't really there?"

"Huh? Please tell me they're real."

"There are chemical imbalances in your body messing with the synapses of your brain. That can make you feel depressed or paranoid when there seems to be nothing that should make you feel that way. Some people experience hallucinations that look real and sound like they're outside your head." Samus elaborated. "They only seem real, but they are a part of a problem, and that problem is _very_ real."

"If you s-s-say so."

"I know so. The mind is such a complex thing and it's hard to keep up with sometimes. Do you find yourself happier after being exposed to the sun?"

"No, not at all. Now that I think of the time I looked out my window on that summer day, I was very jealous. But now, it makes me feel somewhat fuzzy." Toon Link felt his eyes become warm from welling up tears. "Everybody seemed so happy."

"It's not everyday that nostalgic days come around, you regret not going outside for that."

"All I have to comfort myself are books and music."

"You have support from a group of people too," Samus jotted down some notes, "they wish you'd feel their presence instead of the monster's presence."

"They're always there, even when they're not around."

"Who?"

"The skeletons, that ghost in that room, and the giant shiny spider-" he paused, gasped, and continued, "what does it all mean?"

"I remember something about having skeletons in one's closet meaning that you've lied a bunch, but that's not what you see."

"They appear in random places and say things to me. Am I out of my mind?" Toon Link's eyes darted across the room.

"No, you're not insane. If you were, they'd consider me insane as well." The words echoed in the little Hylian's ears.

"But I'm sick, they say!"

"Do you have urges to hurt anyone? Do you like to watch things burn? Do you feel no empathy towards people getting hurt?" Toon Link shook his head. "Then you aren't a pyromaniac or a psychopath. That's good."

"I got scared when I heard the news today, and I don't want to go back to the stadium until everything's fine." He shuddered.

"Understood," Samus paused to write down notes, "it's scary stuff."

"What are people going to do to me?" Toon Link rocked himself back and forth with hot tears streaming down his face. Samus handed him the tissue box and he took a few tissues to wipe his eyes.

"Some people end up in the hospital. I was there for a few months getting treated for PTSD." She didn't seem so threatening to him anymore. In fact, Toon Link thought she was cool. It took him a few seconds to realize he was smiling.

"What's PTSD?"

"It means Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"What do I have? Can you tell me please? It would be a lot less scary once I know!" He bounced in his spot.

"It might be Paranoid Schizophrenia. You feel threatened by the world all the time and you experience hallucinations that play with your senses."

"Wow," he slouched.

"There is treatment, but no cure. I know you can deal with it very well, since you haven't resorted to self harm as far as I know."

"Really?" Colour filled Toon Link's pale face and he smiled once more.

"How do you deal with those nasty feelings? You said books and music, but have you considered other things?"

"Does screaming in my pillow count?"

"Well, it's a lot better than letting everyone hear it."

"I've taken out a few books to keep myself occupied, like this controversial one!" Toon Link held up the book cover ecstatically.

"There's a part of that book where some theories fall short. Mind you, it is _quite old_."

"When was this published?" Toon Link flipped through the first pages that hardly anyone looks through. "Eighteen-fifty-nine!"

"Amazing, isn't it? It stretches the imagination a little."

"I wanna go on an adventure in time and see those things. There's a thing I want to ask, but it sounds- all right I'll just say it! Is it normal for my mood to flip around without any good reason?"

"That's what chemical imbalances in the brain do. They screw people up. Everyone has chemical imbalances, but some of them are really unbalanced. Don't panic, you still have a mind and capability of thought processing."

"That's sort of a relief." Toon Link shut the book and looked up at Samus. Her posture was relaxed and her countenance remained calm. Like many other people, he thought these were characteristics of a cool person. "Life is hard when nobody takes you seriously, I'm glad somebody does for once."

"Your time is up, is there anything you want to say before you go?"

"I feel fuzzy, that's about it." Samus got up and held the door open for him. He hesitated to skitter out, as he wished he could say a few more things. The brighter room greeted him and CDI Link wore his familiarly goofy grin.

"He's all yours, take care." She closed the door softly, barely making a sound. CDI Link got up and stretched his cracking limbs.

"They're not real, but they're scary illusions is all. I wish I could stop seeing them."

"Did she tell you about _what_ happens in the hospital?"

"No," Toon Link frowned, thinking he was about to hear terrible news.

"It gets worse if you act out, they can and will turn you into a vegetable." This made Toon Link burst out in laughter, although it wasn't normally considered funny business at all. It wasn't his concern, it just sounded funny. CDI Link shrugged and began guffawing himself as they left the room. Their humble fun was interrupted unfortunately by a somewhat forgotten person whose existence was not discussed even in a place as lobotomized as the CDI kingdom.


End file.
